From What I Lost
by juliettcar
Summary: Kol Mikaelson Fanfic. This is independent from Kol's experience in The Originals, but I may find a way to incorporate it later. The story is very much in progress, and many of the chapters are short because I'm still working on them. They will get longer. I will be editing chapters after posting them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

She was everywhere and nowhere. She was burning, and freezing. She was everything, and nothing.

"She'll hate me when she wakes up."

She remembered that voice. The voice that had cause fear, and healing, despair, and hope. That voice, which she remembered as a prayer in her heart. But she could not answer, her lips remained sealed, her arms remained slack.

"She will understand, brother. It was the only way." A different voice, authoritative, powerful. "The only way for her to remain. Even in this form, she will still be here." Soothing, yet entirely honest. Confident, yet vulnerable. She remembered him too. And yet, she still could not move.

"Whatever the cost, Niklaus." A female voice. How could she ever forget her voice. The voice that had given her sanctuary, and kept her sane. No, she could never forget that voice. "She is our family." Said the same voice, the voice of someone who knew better than anyone the cost of family.

"I love you." A voice whispered in her ear, and she knew his voice immediately. The voice that shattered and healed her. The voice that gave her strength and was her weakness. Her other half. Her heart. Her soul. "Always, and forever."

She opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon stood, leaning against the fireplace as he studied the crackling flames. He soaked in their warmth, trying to sort through the all the shit going on in his head. Klaus, Stefan, Coffin, Witches, Elena. They all made him want to throw something. A large banging sound jerked Damon out of his deep thought, and he was immediately at the window, pulling it shut. There was no wind coming from the outside. Everything was completely quiet. He slowly walked back towards the living room, looking down the hallway and into the kitchen. Another woosh of air went past, and he whipped around.

"Whoever is lurking around right now," He stomped right up to a chair and snapped of its leg, creating a durable stake, "It is _not_ the day to mess with me." A low female chuckle was the only response. He shrugged, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." When he felt the next woosh, he hurled his stake as hard as he could, watching as it was somehow swat away, and then a slender hand wrapped around his throat, shoving him into the wall and lifting him up, forcing him to stand on his tip toes. When he looked down, a surge of delight went down his spine as he faced Kaia, veins surging from her eyes and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know whether he would come or not. Whether she meant anything to him anymore. But she couldn't help but want to see him. After all these years, she decided she'd earned to see Elijah. He might kill her, she realized. But it didn't matter anymore.

"So you came." She spoke out into the darkness. His steps echoed in the garage, as he emerged from behind a concrete column. She didn't realize how much it would hurt, to see him. His face… he looked so much like Kol. He had cut his hair, and swept it up. It suited him, she decided, framed his face better. His handsome face was sober, ever calculating, ever studying. His warm brown eyes, the same as Kol's, bore into her, reading her.

"Did you expect me not to?" Even his voice gave her chills. Images flashed into her mind, of a time long ago.

"I didn't know what to expect." She said softly. She couldn't be anything but honest with him. Even if their relationship was gone, she would always respect him enough to tell him the truth. "I wanted you to." She added, swallowing. He didn't speak, but stood, hands no longer in his pockets, contemplating until he came to whatever decision he needed to make. And then, before she could even blink, he was in front of her, towering over her, still silent. Would this be it? Would this be her end? She wouldn't stop him, she decided. And it's not like she would have any choice in the matter.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arms, and her heart stopped, but he grabbed her, and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. A hug for her, she realized, to show her what she still meant to him, that she still mattered. She let her arms wrap around him as well, and she rested her head on his shoulder, exhaling in relief. He pulled back, a look of calm on his face.

"I wanted to." He said, and she nodded, understanding.

"It's been so long." She whispered, pushing back the tears that threatened to appear.  
"I know." And he truly did, she understood. He turned away from her, walking carelessly out towards the balcony of the garage, to look down where all the humans walked. "You're here for him, aren't you?" Elijah inclined his head toward her. She nodded, and he continued. "You heard that I was going to kill Klaus."

She nodded again. "Yes. I'm sorry I missed the first time… I was," She chose her words carefully. "Preoccupied."

His eyes narrowed. "Preoccupied, did you say? With what, may I ask?"

She swallowed, "My past. Just as you have been preoccupied with yours."  
She could tell he knew she was hiding something, but reading the warning in her eyes, seemed to let it go. "But you've come now to end it." He questioned once more.

Prompted with what seemed like the same question, she answered, "I just want him free, Elijah."

Something about her answer made him pause, but eventually he nodded. "He will be free, as will the others." She nodded. "I won't let him hurt us anymore." Elijah asserted, though it looked like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. "He's crossed so many lines, it has just become one permanent stain on our family." Elijah turned fully back to her. "And I plan to wash it away." The pure surety in his eyes, the authority in his tone, made her grin.

"I'll get the hose."


	4. Chapter 4

When she returned to the Salvatore house, she found Damon sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, brandy in his hand.

"Waiting up for me, are we?" She said dryly, hanging her things on the coat rack. No sooner than the words came out of her mouth did he have her against the wall, hand crushing her windpipe.

"Damon what the hell are you-"  
"I saw your little get together with Elijah Kaia." Oh bad, bad, bad, bad.

"Damon put me down-"  
"You manipulative little bitch-" He snarled, and at that, she growled back, twisting his arm, and in turn shoving him against the wall. He groaned.

"If you touch me again, I will rip out your eyes and feed them to you, got it?" He didn't say anything, so she squeezed tighter, "Got it?" He groaned.

"Fine! Fine yes!" She let him go.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but I can tell you right now I never betrayed you." She crossed her arms.

"So you didn't convince me to free Elijah and then lie about knowing him?"

"I never lied." She snapped. "I just didn't tell you."

"Bullshit. I bet you've been running with him since the beginning-"

"No! Of course not!" Damon began pacing back and forth. "Why do you think I told you about Elijah-"

"Is this why you decided to magically show up after two years?" He interrupted.

"Will you just shut up for a goddamn second?" Kaia had to basically scream to get him to stop. He scoffed at her but did as she asked, ceasing his pacing around the room.

"It's more complicated than that." She swallowed, trying to figure out the right way to say it.

"I've ... known him for a very long time."

His eyes flashed, " _known_ him? That didn't seem like an ' _I know you_ ' hug Kaia!"

She sighed, "Damon,"

"You see Kaia," He continued, "In all our years of friendship, I don't think you've ever mentioned you knew an original, much less the whole original family!" His voice rose to a shout, frustration radiating from him.

She threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know? 'Hey Damon, I know I haven't bothered to visit in two years, but knowing the batshit crazy original family trying to kill you and everyone you love, I should probably tell you _everything_ I know!"

"It's not exactly going to be on my tinder profile will it Damon?" She said annoyed.

"Come on, that's bullshit. You should've told me the minute you knew they were involved." He turned, eyes piercing. "So _why_ _didn't_ _you_?"

"Because-" She didn't know how to answer.

"Because? Because?" Damon's voice rose

"Because-" She forced herself to breathe. "You were right. Me and the original family..." She swallowed, "It's more than as acquaintances. He's-, They're-" She couldn't get herself to say it.

"They're what." Damon growled.

"They're the closest thing I have to family, Damon." He froze, and at the look on his face, she went on, "I lived with them for a hundreds of years, until Klaus-" She lost her streak of courage, but breathed in and out, and continued. "Until he ruined everything."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Elijah said quietly from behind her, calmly observing.

She finished putting in her earrings, stepping back to view herself in the mirror.

"I have no choice but to be." She breathed out, taking herself in. A deep red silk dress, with dark blood red lipstick. She left her hair down. Kol always liked her hair down. Her heartbeat quickened suddenly, at the thought of him. Of his eyes on her, his hands on her, his arms wrapped around her. His voice, his laugh. Her heart ached missing him. But not much longer. She would see him again. Tonight. She would see him again.

"You're thinking about him. Aren't you?" Kaia turned her head slightly, "It's been so many years, Elijah." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat, as he walked toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." He said softly, but strong. "You will see him again. Soon."

She nodded, and he let go, walking away as she remained standing before the mirror, looking herself in the eye as she said, "Yes, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus said roughly. "Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Elijah stood deathly still, something Klaus couldn't detect behind his eyes.

"Well where are your manners brother? You've forgotten dessert." No sooner than the words left his mouth that a Klaus heard the sizzling of a dagger. He jerked back just fast enough to avoid it as it stuck straight into the wall. Klaus' eyes widened in surprise as he pulled the dagger from the wall.

"What did you do." He said quietly, viciously to Elijah.

Elijah didn't have to respond before a second dagger shot straight for his face. He caught it in his other hand, rage now evident by his expression. "Who-" A figure turned the corner into the light. And seeing the figure's face, Klaus was surprised by the fear that shot through him.

"Kol." The color drained from his face as he pleaded to his little brother, whose face held vengeful bliss.

"Long time brother." The words had not finished coming out of his mouth before Finn came around him, his dagger in hand. The rage in his face made Klaus back away.

"Finn don't-" Finn plunged his dagger into Klaus' hand, and the pain forced him onto one knee, his dagger thumped to the ground. Klaus spun, whether to run or hide, it didn't matter when Rebekah, his little sister, a look of pure cold rage in her face, turned the corner.

"This is for our mother." She plunged her own dagger into his stomach, he groaned, as she shoved him into Kol, who forced his hands behind his back. "You two are free to leave." Elijah said without looking. "This is family business." Damon and Stefan looked at each other, and began turning away. He and Stefan slipped out the door, and it shut with a soft click.

"Bekah please." He breathed, not bothering to pull against Kol's iron grip.

She didn't answer immediately, and instead cocked her head to the side, like a predator staring down its prey. And finally, when she spoke, it wasn't to Klaus. "You can come out now."

The footsteps were strong, graceful, yet slow, not in fear, but as if they were savoring the moment. She turned the corner, stopping before him, eyes focused, a mix of old rage and something else.

Klaus' eyes widened as he focused on her face, heart stopping clean. She was exactly as he remembered her. Her deep brown eyes bore into his, breaking through all the bullshit like she always could. Startlingly attractive face, her strength and passionate and reckless evident in her eyes, the way she held herself.

"Kaia." He breathed. Immediately, Klaus noticed Kol's grip tighten, as if afraid Klaus was about to lunge for her.

She swallowed, "Hao jiu bu jian le, Nick." Her voice was strong, yet breathless. And he understood her as if she had shouted at him. It's been a long time, Nick. She would only slip into Chinese when she wasn't thinking about it. Never on purpose. She studied him for a minute, remembering the planes of his face. There was too much growing in her, it began as sorrow, but just looking at him, Oh how far you have fallen. Her sadness was quickly morphing to rage. How helpless he looked, surrounded by his family, in what looked to be his worst nightmare come to life. Her eyes flicked to Kol's.

"Release him. He won't run. Where would he go?" Kol's gaze lingered on Klaus before he released him, stalking around him, before taking his place beside Kaia. Klaus took notice at the two of them.

"So the young lovers are reunited after all." He didn't bother concealing the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes." Kaia said, not bothering to hide the edge in her voice. "You seem surprised."

His little smirk didn't disappear, but she could read the pain in his eyes. It only ticked her off more.

"Not at all. I knew you'd always come crawling back to him. No longer how long it took." Kol growled, but Kaia said smoothly,

"Indeed. But at least I didn't find the need to workshop my own family."

"Family!" He barked out a laugh, not noticing as Kol's eyes flashed toward his brother. "You think you're his family?" Kaia steeled herself for what he was about to say next.

"You have as much in common with him as-"

"I would stop talking brother. " Kol said quietly. Kaia turned towards him. A chill ran down her spine as she took him in. His eyes were burning as his lips curled into a snarl, towering over his brother. His rage was radiating from him, even as he stood deathly still. "Right now."And surprisingly, Klaus stopped, looking startled, and intimidated by the way Kol stood so still, as if trying to keep himself from lunging for him.

"It's over Klaus." She swallowed. "You have no right to lecture me about family. Ask any of your siblings that." Rebekah still looked pissed, but Kaia could see the rage broke as it sunk in that they were truly leaving him. Elijah was observing quietly, but she could see him watching Kol's every move, preparing to keep him from doing something he'd regret. She turned back to Klaus.

"We've put up with your arrogance and selfish bullshit for long enough." She could hear the ice in her voice. "You should have killed me." With her arms crossed, she drew the courage to stand before him, where he had yet to move. "You ruined everything. Everything. And now you've lost." He was in her face in a second, but Kol was already there, having somehow placed himself between Kaia and Klaus. "Try to touch her again, and I will stab you with the dagger you so easily jammed into my heart."

"You can't kill me." Klaus said immediately, challenging.

"Oh but it would be so much fun to try." Kol said softly, viciously.

"Kol!" Elijah ordered. He ignored him. The two looked about to go at it, and as much as Kaia would enjoy watching Klaus' family rip him to shreds, she reached for Kol, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Kol," she whispered, and he stopped, slowly turning to face her. Even like this, with him so rageful and dangerous and unpredictable, her heart still skipped a beat when he looked at her. She smiled at him quietly, _We're together_ , she tried to say. _You and me. And he can never hurt us again. Let him try._ His lips parted, reading the message in her eyes. Slowly, the rage ebbed, and she felt him relax slightly. He let her pull him towards her, and he grabbed her hand before turning again. The two leaned back against the table, letting Rebekah step forward.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nick." Rebekah purred, lifting a glass vase and shattering it against one of his paintings.

"I wanted it to be a place for all of us. Somewhere we could all call home. Where we could all be a family." He finally looked up at her. "None of us would never have to be alone again." His voice suddenly sounded so pleading.

"None of _us_ will be." Elijah said, watching his brother with a calculated, disconnected look.

"You're staying behind." Finn strode past him, as if he was nothing but a piece of furniture.

"We're leaving you Nick. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench." Rebekah said, a cruel tone in her voice.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus said menacingly, but Kaia could see the fear in his eyes.

"The you'll become everything you hate." Elijah said smoothly. "Our father." The words struck home, and Klaus could find no other excuse.

"I'm the hybrid!" He roared suddenly, facing his family as the worst enemy he's ever face. The only reaction from the room was Kol, who stood up casually, half blocking Kaia from Klaus' view. "I can't be killed!" It was simple desperation at this point. _The fear of abandonment_ , Bekah had told her. And here it was, in its most raw form. "I have nothing to fear from any you." He pointed at them, looking about to snap.

"You will when we have that coffin." He stared down his brother, looking ready to do what needed to be done. A click sounded and everyone turned. Kol went deathly still, as did the other Mikaelson, seeing the woman before them.

Kaia knew who she was the minute she walked through the door. Long earth blond hair, the viking garb, the way she held herself, in a way that showed she was not of this time. Exactly the way the other Mikaelsons did. Oh my god.

"Mother," Rebekah breathed, looking astonished, relieved, and terrified all at the same time. She addressed all her children, commanded the entire room with only her eyes. She spared a few parting glances to her other children, but she strode immediately toward Nicklaus, who looked as if his worst nightmare had come true. As if hell itself had come to pluck him from the world of the living and drag him away. He swallowed, but refused to meet her eye.

"Look at me." She ordered, a mother's tone, and yet...something older in the power of her voice. As if she knew the sheer power of language.

Klaus slowly dragged his eyes up to look into his mother's. Her expression didn't change.

"Do you know, why I'm here?" Her voice lowered, quieted.

His eyes showed something more than terror. "You're here to kill me." He breathed, and despite herself, Kaia felt sorry for him. Felt sorry for the ancient sorrow in his voice.

"Nicklaus you are my son," She enunciated every word clearly, as if to make sure he understood her. "And I am here, to forgive you." Klaus' eyes widened in surprise, and his lips parted. Her gaze remained locked on his, as if to make him believe her with pure will. When it was clear he wasn't about to say anything, she returned to the front of the room, facing all her children. And Kaia was not prepared for what she was about to say next.

"I want us all to be a family again."


	7. Chapter 7

Kaia savored the breeze blowing past her, her hair caressing her neck softly. She took a deep breath, eyes closed, and let her mind calm. She didn't want to think about what had happened. That Esther had returned, and was now trying to force her broken family back together. That everyone agreed to stay, including Kol, and so she, too, was stuck. She had never planned to have to deal with Nicklaus ever again. When the pain of just being near him was so great. She opened her eyes, and the beauty of Steven's quarry struck her immediately. It was sunset, and the beautiful reds and oranges and yellows reflected on the water, with the waterfall hushing peacefully. She had come to get away from her problems, the unresolved issues and internal crap she was dealing with. Rebekah had gone shopping for a dress, whether extremely excited for the ball her mother was planning to throw, or trying to get away for a while herself, Kaia didn't know. Elijah, it seemed, had been content to remain in the mansion, with his reading material, though most likely trying to get any insight into what his Mother was trying to hide in what she had claimed as her study. Klaus holed himself up in his painting room, fortunately for Kaia. It would be best if she never had to see him again. The oldest, Finn, stayed on his mother's heels always. And Kol... a twig snapped, and Kaia didn't bother turning.

"Looks like I have a stalker."

A low laugh sounded from behind her, "I thought it was only right to return the favor, after you did it for a century." Kol plopped down beside her, leaning in and letting her nestle into him. God even the smell of him made her begin to choke up. Perhaps she was more messed up that she originally thought.

"It's been so long," she said quietly, enjoying the view, "Since we've been able to do something like this."

"Indeed. Though I always knew we'd come back to each other."

She pulled back to look at him. "You knew I would come back. After almost a hundred years?" His answering smile made her heart stutter.

"Oh yes, love. From the moment I set eyes on you I knew what you'd be. What we'd be." The surety in his voice was absolute.

"I didn't." She said in question. His eyes studied her, and eventually he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Of course you didn't. But you were waiting for me."

Kaia raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

The quiet joy in his eyes, the ease and comfort in which they talked to each other made her throat close. He reached out, pushing a strand of hair out of hair face, stroking her cheek.

She sighed, "God, I missed you." His smile fell away.

"I know." The guilt in his voice made her lean back into him as he rested his chin on her head, pulling her close. "Never again love." He rubbed her arm softly. "I'll never let him hurt us again, Kaia." A tear escaped her, and she quickly brushed it away. "I'll never let him hurt you again." The surety in his voice, the love, it made her pull back, to look at him.

"Why are we still here, Kol?" His jaw clenched, and his eyes looked down.

"It's my mother." He swallowed. "She wants everyone back together. And with her here," He paused, "It might work, I don't know." She pulled back further.

"Wait, Kol. Yesterday you were ready to leave Klaus and never come back, and now you're will to try again?"

"Kaia-" He sighed.

"No." She said immediately, "What are you saying Kol? I thought you just said you'd never let him hurt us again." She rose sharply, beginning to pace.

"I did! I won't! It's just more complicated now. My mother-"

"Your mother what? Kol, I thought you were serious about this? I can't stay in the same house as him. You know that. You have to know that."

"Of course I know that. This is only temporary Kai! We just need to give her time."

"God! Don't you get it Kol?" She tried again, to make him understand. "I can't be around him Kol." Her voice broke.

"Kaia-"

"Remember what he did to us?" He had stood up, body tense like he was bracing himself, bracing himself to defend against her. "You may not remember it but I sure as hell do!" She fought back her tears. "We lasted a month Kol! One goddamn month before he caught us!" He tried to reach for her but she jerked away. "I was gone to get supplies, and when I came back, he was there, waiting for me." The words spilled from her mouth. "And you. With a dagger in your heart, grey and cold, and I reached for you, and he was there, shoving me against a wall. And I thought he was going to kill me. That's when I realized it was a lie." Kol stood, frozen, in what looked like horror as he listened. "I never meant anything to him at all. Because you know what he did?" She swallowed. "He let me live." There was something like devastation in his eyes as she went on. "He whispered in my ear, 'You will never see him again, and you will live the rest of your eternity knowing that I took him away from you.' and then you were gone." She cried. "And he left me alone for 92 years." She gasped for breath.

"92 years without you. 92 years betrayed."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"But I guess you didn't really lose me, did you?" She said softly. He didn't say anything. "I was the only one who had to lose you." The look in his eyes, the pleading, trying to figure out how to help her.

"You were asleep for 92 years." The tears began falling. "But I was awake. I was awake and had to live without you every single goddamn day." She looked down, unable to bear him looking at her. "I was alone." She began backing away, shaking her head. "Maybe I still am." He grabbed her arm.

"Kaia please-"

"Don't." She said breathlessly, jerking away, she started walking away. When she heard him behind her, she jerked back around. "Don't follow me." And with that, she sped away, leaving him behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The hall was filled with conversation, reunions, old friends and new. Elena had entered, along with Caroline. Elena stood in the back, at the punch table with Elijah, when Finn walked over to the pair.

"Brother it's time to begin." As elijah opened his mouth, another voice interruped

"Actually we're waiting for one more." Rebekah appeared beside Finn.

As hearing they were talking about her, she appeared at the top of the stairs, and the whole original family, sensing her presence, turned towards her. She seemed to make time stop, the whole room forgotten as they stared at her. The dark, blood red dress, dark brown hair left natural, silky, and thick. Her lips matched the dress, eyes piercing, lined in black. It would be a mistake to call her beautiful in the normal sense of the world. She was beautiful like a storm was beautiful, or a chasm or tiger. Every original in the room could see plainly she was something else, something more dangerous.

There was something different in the original family, in Rebekah, and Elijah, and Klaus, and Kol, as they stared at her. It was like some kind of band that connected them all to her. Some kind of deep bond that she had with them. Each one was different and the same.

Esther and Finn Mikaelson looked differently. Their expressions were grave, threatened. They did not stare at her like the others. To them, it would be like seeing a snake in the grass. Something that needed to be put down, before it bit someone. No, they were not nearly as pleased.

Kaia's face tightened as she focused on one person down in the crowd. Elijah turned, to see Damon Salvatore, looking up at her. Kaia had told Elijah what had transpired between the two of them. How Damon had shunned her for her relationship with his family. Upon hearing it, that dangerous, primal side of Elijah yearned to tear off Damon' head. But he was used to reigning in those instincts. She turned away from him, to go down the stairs.

Elijah took a step forward, to see Kol, already making his way up them, stopping about midway to see Kaia meet him. He bowed, deep, and when he straightened, there was something in him Elijah hadn't seen before. The little brother Elijah had known was gone, and a man had taken his place.

"I'd tell you how ravishing you look but I think you already know." Kol purred.

Despite herself, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She looked down at the hand he'd extended towards her, and slowly took it, allowing his hand to wrap around hers. She started forward, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on her ear. "That was quite an entrance up there." He let out a low laugh, and she shivered when his breath caressed her ear. "You should be proud of the restraint I showed."

She raised an eyebrow. "Restraint?" She asked.

He stood beside her, and she wrapped her arm around his elbow. "To not kill every man in the room staring at you." She snorted, but he said again, "It's true."

They began their descent down the stairs, only to find Elijah at the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Kaia." She gave him a mischievous smile and curtsied mockingly. His smile widened, but he turned to Kol. "It's time to begin."

Elijah hadn't finished speaking until Klaus slipped passed him. "Well let's get on with it then. I'd like to be done with this nonsense before the new year begins."

"The enthusiasm is overwhelming Nick." Kaia said smoothly. Klaus grinned at Kaia, and continued passed her to a higher step.

"Well you know Nick. Always allergic to domesticity and good manners. Isn't that right Nick?" Rebekah said matter of factly.

"Well you're one to talk Bekah." Klaus said pointedly.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, didn't you eat the cook at the last party we threw Bex?" Kol said slyly.

Kaia laughed under her breath, squeezing Kol's hand.

Rebekah scowled, but Finn said from the bottom of the stairs, exasperated "Can't you all at least pretend to be civil?"

Klaus grinned at him, but Elijah said dryly. "You're quite right Finn, how you manage us no one will ever know."

Finn's head snapped to Elijah, but Elijah ignored him. The others snickered, Kol, wrapping his arm around Kaia's waist and pulling her close.

"How indeed." He smirked.


End file.
